


Private Dancer

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble. Response to Live Journal's araeofsomething's 'Feather Boa' prompt. Mature readers only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araeofsomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araeofsomething/gifts).



 

Title: Private Dancer  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: Mature  
Characters: SS/HG  
A/N: For My Great Friend  **araeofsomething**  who had a truly original prompt. I am so sorry this didn't post sooner.

The music was just right.

She was hot; it had little to do with the temperature in the room. The movements were undulating, the sensuality was all consuming. With every beat there came a new sensation, a deeper feeling. Lust, desire, need, she had never wanted something as much as she did at that moment.

This had been a gift for her, a reward for her hard work.

Never had she imagined he would grant her the request. As he worked himself around the makeshift stage, the orange feather boa wrapped itself around his shaft. She was lost.

" _Come Granger…"_


End file.
